


Crystal High Chronicles

by sksNinja



Category: Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-03-05
Packaged: 2017-10-30 01:16:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksNinja/pseuds/sksNinja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Long after the miasma has faded and the monsters have all gone, two girls become friends as they face the toughest challenge of all, High School.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Detention

**Author's Note:**

> Quite some time ago veLOLciraptor and I of us played through a file of Final Fantasy: Chrystal Chronicles and had a blast. In short we became more attached to our characters than was probably normal. At one point I dreamt that we were in FF:CC school, which led fannart and eventually this. I understand most of you will have little interests in Olio and Swillna (our characters) but there should be plenty of game references to keep you entertained. I'm not sure how long with will get, or what the end will be, but I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

She raised her shield against the fearsome thunder crab. It’s massive claws clacking together as it drew near. Just a few more hits and the battle would be won. Just a little bit further and she'd have it, myrrh from the legendary crystal tree. She swung her sword to make the final strike and-

“Miss Clavat!” The dream fell away as Swillna bolted up in her seat, turning to face Ms. Malboro. “Miss Clavat, you know I do not tolerate such lax behavior in my classes. I’m afraid I’m going to have to give you detention.”

Swillna stifled a yawn, “If you say so Ms. Malboro.” Ms. Malboro was the history teacher, known for her short stature and even shorter temper, but mostly she was known for being old, really old. Was there some rule that teachers had to live through a few centuries before they could teach history? Not that it any of it really mattered. All of it was just legend anyway. Poisonous miasma that turned people into monsters? All of it controlled by a giant meteor parasite? Even the experts agreed that such a tale was over exaggerated. Most likely caused by an outbreak of some hallucinogenic disease that doctors back then didn’t know how to cure. The only proof that anything happened at all were a few handwritten journals discovered a long time ago. Swillna doubted they were even supposed to be journals. It was probably just a story that someone wrote, just acting like they were on an adventure. Not that she blamed them. Life was pretty boring.

Speaking of boring, Ms. Malboro was still standing by Swillna’s desk. Was she still talking? Whoops.

Ms. Malboro finally grabbed Swillna’s attention “Well?” she demanded.

“Sorry for sleeping in class?” Swillna hoped was the right reply.

Apparently not. Ms. Malboro narrowed her gaze before returning to the front of the classroom. “Since all of you have shown such interest in the development of the Shella Bridge, I’m sure you’ll have no problem writing a report on reasoning behind the Mark of Shella.” A groan spread throughout the class. Ms. Malboro continued, “I expect no less than one thousand words typed and printed before class on Thursday.” Swillna slouched down into her seat as much as possible. They would blame this on her of course, as if she needed something else to be picked on for. At least it was the last class of the day. Everyone would be happy to leave school and they would leave her alone. Probably.

Swillna made her way down the hallway to Mr. Amidatty’s classroom. He was the science teacher, but he was also in charge of watching over detention for this week. He was probably Swillna’s favorite teacher. His classes were the most interesting, if only because he knocked over his suit of armor almost every period.

He waved as she walked in. “Hi there Swillna! Need some help with that moldy bread assignment?” 

Swillna tried to interrupt, “No I’m actually just –“

“You know I’ve found that different brands of store-bought bread mold at different rates. You see I got this generic bread from the gas station by my house and it actually lasted longer than the brand name stuff my wife bought from the store! “

“Mr. Amidatty I-“

“I’m not sure if there is enough deviation between the two to make a conclusion one way or the other, and they taste pretty much the same so-“

“Mr. Amidatty!” Swillna yelled louder than she meant to. He looked up from his notes with a confused look. “Sorry,” Swillna mumbled. “I’m actually just here for detention, so if you could just sign my sheet I’ll sit down and you can get back to whatever you were doing before.”

“Oh alright,” Mr. Amidatty said slightly disappointed. He signed the sheet and Swillna took a seat off to the side of the room. Mr. Amidatty pushed around the papers on his desk and tried to remember what he HAD been working on. He eventually gave up and went back to comparing his bags of moldy bread.

She’d only been in detention a few times before, normally for falling asleep in class, or turning in too many late assignments. Although one time she called Ms. Malboro “onion head” without thinking. She couldn’t send her to detention just for that of course, but she found plenty of other excuses to get Swillna in trouble. 

Detention was pretty empty today. She had been the first one there, but even now there were only three other students. Mu and Zu were there of course. Swillna wasn’t sure of their real names, or what they did to end up in detention almost every day, she just knew that were pranksters, and that most of the faculty disliked them. Even now they were scrawling doodles onto the sides of their desks. Swillna tilted her head to get a better look. One looked like a squirrel, the other a bird of some kind.

The last student was another girl. Swillna had seen her around school before, but had never talked to her. It looked like she was trying to tear apart some of the pleats of her skirt. Chrystal High enforced a dress code, white shirts, with vests and ties, in brown tweed. The girl noticed Swillna’s stare.

“Do you have anything sharp I could use? This pen really isn’t cutting it.” She said with a smug look. Swillna wondered if the pun was intentional or not.

“Um, I have my house key. Would that work?” Swillna kept her voice down as she fished her key from her bag. Mr. Amidatty wouldn’t mind if they spoke just so long as it wasn’t too loud. 

“Let’s give it a shot!” She grabbed the key and started working on making a hole again.

“So, what bring you here anyways?” Swillna asked while waiting to get her key back.

“Defacing my uniform,” She smiled as the key pushed through the fabric. “The names Olio by the way what’s yours?


	2. Lunchtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Long after the miasma has faded and the monsters have all gone, two girls become friends as they face the toughest challenge of all, High School.

“Just a little bit more… come on! Almost… Yes!” Swillna jumped out of her seat as the bell rang. She’d been looking forward to lunch today. After detention with Olio and the realization that they shared the same lunch period, the two agreed to meet up. It might seem a silly thing to be excited for, but most days Swillna sat by herself for. It’s not that people disliked Swillna most people simply didn’t notice her at, but Olio was different. She actually seemed interested in the silly things she said, like she was actually listening.

They hadn’t talked about much really. Swillna commented how “Olio,” sounded like a battle cry more than an name, but Olio insisted that she shared the name with a many times great-grandmother, and that it meant “Shark eyes.” Olio then brought the attention to Swillna’s knee socks, teasing her for their cow print pattern. Yet it was different, not like how the bullies sometimes picked on her. It was lighter somehow, and in the end they both were stifling laughter.

Swillna made it to the lunchroom first, and tried to decide where to sit. Not near the popular table of course, that would be asking for trouble. Knocfelna was there no doubt looking for his girlfriend Fiona. I guess you could say they were the “popular couple,” but while they did like each other well enough, it always seemed like Fiona was always running off somewhere, leaving Knocfelna to worry like some old man. 

The apple brothers were at their usual spot. The three boys weren’t actually brothers, but were very close friends. Dat, Gat, and Arte had formed their little brigand during Swillna’s first year at Chrystal High. She was supposed to have been their first victim. Steal her lunch. Leave her pathetic and crying. Perfect. Swillna of course hadn’t been paying attention. She hadn’t seen their “intimidating swagger,” or even properly listened to their threat, so when the trio showed up asking for her food she assumed they had forgotten their lunches. Swillna explained that while she had already taken a bite out of her sandwich she would be more than happy to share her apples and caramel dip. The three stood there confused as she rambled on about how if her mother had her way the whole family would eat nothing but apples and how she almost always had extra to share. In the end it became a bit of tradition. Once or twice a week they would stop by to see if Swillna had any apples they could “steal.”

Arte, the youngest of the group saw Swillna take a seat at an empty table and gestured to the other two. The three huddled together whispering, occasionally glancing in Swillna’s direction.

 

Olio hurried down the hallway trying to undo her tie with one hand as she went. Mr. Ahriman held her after class in an attempt to teach Olio how one should properly wear their tie. She would have given him a harder time, but she wanted to get to lunch. She stopped by her locker long enough to grab her food and throw in her tie. Ms. Malboro would probably make a fuss about not wearing it, but she made a fuss about everything. I mean come on! She gave Swillna detention. You could tell that girl was harmless just by looking at her. She was a bit of an airhead sure, but that kind of simple outlook on life world was nice for a change.

Olio stepped into the lunchroom sweeping her gaze over the tables. Ah there she was, but who were those…?

 

Dat swept an arm over Swillna’s shoulder, “Say there girly, looks to me like you could use someone to help relieve you of your lunch.” He started reaching for Swillna’s apple when he got clocked in the head by a soda can causing him to trip onto the floor. Swillna and the other two apple brothers looked to see where it had come from. A few feet away stood Olio, feet spread apart ready to start something.

“Now listen here you asstard brothers,” Olio glared “just because you’re too incompetent to steal from tougher people doesn’t mean you can just take food from Swillna here!” The two brothers stood frozen still as the third picked himself up to stare at Olio.

“Olio!” Swillna gasped, “You just swore!”

Olio rolled her eyes, “Yes, yes I did. Now as for the three of you!”

“Oh no, wait Olio!” Swillna stood and gestured to the frightened brothers. “They’re friends! I share my apples with them when my mom packs extra, and they tell fun stories!”

Olio looked at her like she was crazy then looked to the three idiots. They nodded fervently, then realized people may be watching and tried to look tough.

Feeling brave Arte spoke up, “Yeah! We’re friends! I mean, I guess I can see why your surprised guys as cool as us would associate with little Swillna here, but-“

Olio held up a hand silencing him, “Just stop while you’re ahead. Trust me. And pick up my soda too.” Olio took the seat across from Swillna as the three of the boys all reached for the can.

“She was asking me!”

“No she wasn’t! She wasn’t even looking at you!”

“I’m the one she threw it at!”

“Just hand it over!” Olio shouted. Dat pulled the can away giving the other two a smug look as he set the can in front of Olio. She turned back to Swillna as she opened the can and took a drink. “So why do you have so many apples anyway?”

“My mom tries to get us to eat a lot of fruit. It’s not always apples, sometimes its grapes!” She wrinkled her nose, “What is that? Tuna?”

“Yep!” Olio replied. “Tuna sandwich and Mt. Dew, meal of champions!” 

“Yuck! That’s so gross”!

“What, the sandwich or the soda?”

“Both!”

“I don’t see how anyone can not like Mt. Dew.” She took another drink. 

“It’s not that I don’t like it,” Swillna said while she began passing out apples to the Brothers. “It’s just such a strange liquid is all.” She held out the last apple for Olio, “Would you like one?”

Olio looked at Swillna. Her mom had packed four apples, three for the dumbass brothers and one for Swillna. She really was too nice Olio thought.

“No thanks,” She said after a moment. Olio held up her soda. “I got all the fruit I need right here.” 

“In Mt. Dew?” she asked.

“It’s got orange juice in it.” Olio finished the can and smiled.


	3. Volleyball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Long after the miasma has faded and the monsters have all gone, two girls become friends as they face the toughest challenge of all, High School.

If there was one subject Swillna hated above all others it was gym. There was nothing wrong with being athletic, and some sports and games were even fun, but gym it seemed was designed to take the fun out of everything and to make it as miserable as possible. At least it was the case when Mrs. Cockatrice taught it, especially when she decided to bring out the megaphone.

“Come on ladies keep it up! Is that the best you can do?!” she shrieked. “I’ve seen toddlers run faster than you!”

It didn’t matter what sport or activity was planned, there was always at least ten minutes of running laps. For warm ups she insisted. Swillna would have preferred throw-ups.

The boys didn’t have it any better. The male gym teacher happened to be her husband, Mr. Cockatrice. How the two came to be married was a mystery as neither looked at anything fondly, especially not each other. If anything Mr. Cockatrice was even more stern, known for his constant glare at whomever was his annoying him at the time. Then again, between her fluttering about, and his stony glare, they really did make quite a couple.

*Thwump!* Swillna rubbed her forehead as the ball flew out of bounds. She should really spend less time wondering if the gym teachers even liked each other, and more time watching the ball. Mrs. Cockatrice agreed.

“Clavat! Get your head in the game! This is volleyball not soccer!” 

Swillna would have preferred to have less of her head in the game, or more specifically, her face. It seemed like she spent half of the time protecting herself rather than hitting the ball. And what was Mrs. Cockatrice talking about? You could use your head in volleyball! Although you were supposed to get it over the net.

“EEP!” Swillna managed to block it this time. Why did they always seem to aim at her!? Unfortunately, Swillna’s block not only didn’t make it over the net it also smacked her teammate Lamia in the side of her face.

“Ohmygosh I’m so sorry!” Swillna hurried over to apologize.

“No no, it’s quite alright,” insisted Lamina, holding a hand up against the hovering girl. “You just need more practice is all,” she said with a smile.

“Oh… alright,” Swillna responded. Lamia was smiling and talking with the rest of their teammates now, but she couldn’t quite get past the feeling that she was mad. 

Swillna made it through the rest of class without incident. The ball seemed to avoid her for once. As she made her way out of the locker room into the hallway she was stopped by a hand on her shoulder. 

“Hey, I wanted to talk to you for a sec.” It was Lamia.

“Oh? Um, I’m still really sorry for hitting you like that.” Swillna looked down at her shoes, and then up at Lamina. “I’m just no good at sports!”

“Oh I know,” there was that strange smile again. “That’s why we’re going to help you out.”

“What do you-?”

“Meet me here after school. The girls and I will teach you how to really play!” She wrapped an arm around Swillna.

“You’d really do that for me?” Swillna wasn’t looking forward to more volleyball, but maybe it would be more fun without Mrs. Cockatrice squawking at her.

“Oh yeah,” replied Lamia. “We’ll practice as long as it takes.”

 

Olio stretched as she walked out of detention. She hadn’t actually been sent there today, but it was Ms. Malboro’s week, and there was nothing more satisfying then making that old onion squirm. She had spent most of the time asking Ms. Malboro ridiculous questions such as, “If someone has really bad breath is it possible to poison someone?” and the rest of the time flicking bits of paper around the room with Mu and Zu. Aside from scolding her, Ms. Malboro couldn’t punish Olio directly, but she was sure she would probably be seeing a lot more detentions in the future, although probably not until next week.

She rounded the corner, heading for the water fountain when she nearly ran headlong into another student.

“Hey! Watch where you’re-! Swillna?” Olio furrowed her eyebrows down at her classmate. Her face was red and her eyes swollen with tears.

“Oh *sniff* I uh *hic* sorry,” Swillna turned to run around Olio.

“Woah, woah, woah, now.” She grabbed hold of Swillna’s shoulders. “You’re not getting outta here until you tell me what’s going on.” She turned Swillna’s face toward hers. “You got that?” Swillna gave a small sniffle and a nod. “Good! Now take a drink of water and sit down.”

They sat on the ground to the side of the fountain for a few minutes while Swillna calmed down.

“I” she began, “it was after gym class and one of the other girls-“

“Who?” demanded Olio.

“What? Um, it was Lamia” she answered. “I was really bad at volleyball today and had accidentally hit her in the head, and so she offered to teach me how to play better.”

Olio’s expression darkened. She could see where this was going.

“They wanted to help me hit the ball from all angles so I could get better at hitting it in the right direction. It was okay at first. I mean, I wasn’t great but I was hitting them in the general direction. But then they sped up, and there were more of them and-“ she started crying again “and I fell and they just-“

Olio put an arm around Swillna as she started sobbing, “Shhhh, it’s okay.” Dammit, thought Olio “What the hell are you supposed to do with crying people? Her talking about it obviously wasn’t helping.

Swillna started speaking again. “I just wanted to be good at something. To feel like I could make a difference, but I just ran away. They tried to help me and I just ran away. I-“ she stopped and sniffled then looked away.

Olio couldn’t remember the last time she felt this angry. Crystal High wasn’t a bad school; everywhere has its own troublemakers and bullies. Everyone got picked on one way or another, but this was different. This sweet, harmless, dumbass little girl got the shit beat out of her with volleyballs, and was blaming herself for it. Maybe they weren’t that close of friends, but that was not okay.

“Tell you what,” Olio turned to face Swillna “tomorrow after school we’ll practice together, just the two of us. It doesn’t even have to be volleyball. You can pick.”

Swillna gave the start of a smile, “Well, I sorta do like badminton.”

Olio groaned internally. There was absolutely no dignified way to play that game. “Yeah, that sounds great.” Oh well, it was the least she could do for a friend.

Hm, “friend” she thought. Olio looked down the hallway. No one picked on her friends without paying for it.


	4. Payback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Long after the miasma has faded and the monsters have all gone, two girls become friends as they face the toughest challenge of all, High School.

A few weeks had passed since Olio and Swillna stayed after school to play badminton. Olio had won of course. She insisted that victory was the only way to restore her dignity. Swillna didn’t mind in fact SHE insisted that the one with the least dignitary at the end of the game was the real winner. It was badminton after all, and it had been surprisingly fun. That didn’t mean she had forgotten about Lamia and the other girls. Oh no, Olio remembered. It had taken some time, and she had to call in several of her favors, but if everything worked out today it would be more than worth it.

Olio had sought out Mu and Zu first. They weren’t the most savory to deal with, and they could care less about what Olio wanted, so long as it gave them an excuse to cause trouble. They also were the go to duo when it came to information. Through them she learned the Lamia had a younger, much less popular sister, and when it comes to sibling rivalries, there is nothing more menacing than a sister.

She found Maggie in the restroom. She was one of those girls who spent hours “fixing” her makeup, no doubt in some attempt to outshine Lamia. All it took was a snide comment about her sister while Olio put on some lip gloss to pique Maggie’s interest. Just ten minutes later she learned that Lamia just happened to have a diary, and that it held some pretty juicy secrets. 

One of which led them to Jack Moschet. Nicknamed Mosh Pit, Moschet was known for his bouncer-like physic and cold grimace. Olio found him in the weight room after school. It wasn’t the most comfortable conversation she’d had, but it was necessary. If she was going to pull this off, she’d need to get everyone’s attention, and despite the rumors, the big guy was pretty nice.

She talked to the apple brothers last. They were the ones closest to Swillna, and she didn’t want them tipping her off to the plan. The three had nearly tripped over themselves when Olio asked to talk to them privately. They were tentative about the plan at first, but she assured them they would be repaid, in apples of course.

 

Swillna greeted Olio as she walked into the lunchroom. “Oh hi Olio! It’s unusual for you get here before me.”

Olio smirked, “Yeah I wanted to make sure we got a good seat today.” 

It started about midway through lunch. An argument had started a few tables away and seemed to be escalating. 

Moschet stood up as he slammed his fists onto the table. “What’d you say!?”

“Are you deaf as well as dumb?” Zu stood up as well.

“Oh ya hesh shtooopid al’ight,” Mu mumbled as he stuffed Jack’s food into his mouth. 

Most everyone in the lunchroom was watching by the time Zu pulled out a small pink book. He cleared his throat obnoxiously. “Ahem! Oh Diary! I talked with HIM today after school today.” Zu gestured dramatically toward Moschet before continuing. “We had just finished practice and I was leaving the locker room when I saw him step out into the hallway, no doubt he was just lifting weights. He was all sweaty. His muscles are like sooooo big.” Mu made rude hand gestures while Zu swooned against Moschet. Jack pushed him off before grabbing the book for himself.

He flipped through the pages furrowing his brow. “Lamia?!” He exclaimed. “ As if! Who would ever be interested in such a selfish whore!?” The room erupted into chatter as the other students began to gossip. 

“There she is!” Maggie stood and pointed at her sister. Sure enough there she was, her face as white a ghost. She opened her mouth to speak but no words came. Now that the attention was off of Jack he slid the book off to the side where it was swiftly snatched up Maggie. He gave her a nod and a small smile. She looked like it was the best day of her life.

Lamia finally gathered her thoughts enough to respond. “I- but - Lies!” she exclaimed. 

“Hurry!” Olio whispered. “Get down!” She and Swillna ducked under the table as Lamia continued yelling.

“Moshet!? That – that slimy- I would never-“

That was the apple brother’s cue. The three stood up simultaneously and shouted, “FOOOOOOOD FIIIIIIIGHT!” 

Lamia was the first one hit of course, right to the face. It didn’t take long for things to get out of hand. Everyone started chucking food and garbage everywhere. Mu and Zu had somehow gotten ahold of a couple volleyballs, and had started chucking them at everyone in sight. The balls were covered with all sorts of food gunk which of course did nothing to damper their enthusiasm.

“This way!” Olio led Swillna along the ground as they made their way out of lunchroom. Doing their best to avoid the mess. Lamia hadn’t had the sense to sit down and continued flustering about trying to get anyone to listen to her. The last thing they saw was Jack catching a ball and handing it to Maggie. It was no guess whom its next target would be.

“Whew,” went Olio as they made their way down the hall. “THAT was interesting. Good thing we sat by one of the entrances don’t you think?”

“Hmm yes,” replied Swillna. “And good thing you warned me to hide under the table BEFORE the food fight started. And what a coincidence that it happened on sloppy joe day. AND how strange it was that Mu and Zu have been winking at me in the hallway all week. Going on about how “meatball” is going to be their new favorite sport.” 

Olio avoided looking at Swillna. “Oh, yeah, karma’s a bitch I guess.” Leave it to those squirrelly bird-brains to start blathering. 

Swillna put a hand on Olio’s arm. “Thank you.”

Olio finally stopped to look at Swillna. The girl was nearly crying, with that same dumb smile on her face. “Oh come on! Don’t you start that now again!” Olio exasperated “Besides, I don’t know what you’re talking about!”

They started back down the hallway. “Oh, of course not.” Swillna smiled as a number of teachers rushed past. She would have to remember to bring some apples to detention after school.


	5. Weekend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Long after the miasma has faded and the monsters have all gone, two girls become friends as they face the toughest challenge of all, High School.

“Wait, why are there three peddles?” Swillna sat in the driver’s seat looking down at the floor.

“You really haven’t driven stick before?” Olio replied as she leaned in the open window.

“I haven’t driven anything actually. I don’t even have my temps yet.” She pressed a button by the steering column and jumped when washer fluid spurted out. 

Olio laughed and waved Swillna out of the way. “You better let me drive then.”

“I wasn’t planning on driving anyways. I just wanted to see how it felt to sit in the driver’s seat.” She slid over into passenger’s side. “So where are we going anyways?”

Olio opened the door and stepped in. “Donno, we could go bowling, or see a movie, or just drive around.” She flipped on the radio and began backing out of the driveway.

Even if Swillna could drive, she wouldn’t have driven Olio’s car. Like many high school kids, Olio’s had a number of quirks. The ignition had to be turned just right in order to get the engine to turn over, especially when it was humid out. Not that it was better in winter. Then you had to kick the steering column in a couple of places to get it running. All in all, it was a piece of crap, but it was Olio’s piece of crap, and she loved it.

It was pleasant fall afternoon. Swillna’s dad had dropped her off at Olio’s, but after a short tour of the house Olio insisted that she needed some fresh air. Olio’s hyperactive sister tried to tag along, but Olio put a stop to that. Swillna was pretty sure that the little sister was the reason they were leaving in the first place.

Olio switched radio stations mid song. Mumbling about how she was bored of it. Swillna tried to think about where they could go. This was the first time they had hung out on the weekend and she wanted to make sure Olio had fun.

“I know!” Swillna exclaimed, “We could go to Mushroom Forest Park! My dad used to take me down there when I was little. He would play Frisbee Golf with some of his friends while all of us kids played on the jungle gym!” 

Olio glanced at Swillna and wondered if she HAD brought her little sister after all, but seeing Swillna’s hopeful expression, she gave in with a sigh, “Alright, where is this park?”

Swillna broke out into a smile, “It’s by the Jegon River!” Olio changed the station yet again and turned west.

They pulled into the parking lot and stepped out into the crisp air. The park wasn’t too busy. There were a few families scattered around, but not enough to make it crowded. Swillna pulled Olio over the swings and started talking about the adventures she had when she was little. Olio let her mind wander. It was funny how her sister’s chattering pissed her off, but Swillna’s rambling didn’t. Her present story was something about a secret path down to one of the mythical “Moogle Holes” that kids believed in. Olio swung slowly relaxing for first time a while. 

Until she saw him. Armstrong.

Suffice it to say that Armstrong and Olio had a bit of a history together, and it was nothing good. The guy was built like a brick shit house and was always flanked by at least two of his goons. Even now there were three of them leaning against the storm shelter trying to look cool.

Olio stopped and turned toward Swillna, “What was that you were saying about a secret path?”

“Oh umm, just that it was down by the riverfront,” she stopped swinging as well. “Why?”

“Oh just wondering if you still remembered where it might be.” Olio brushed her hair to the side, using it as an excuse to sneak a look at Armstrong. They hadn’t noticed her yet. Olio continued, “I thought maybe you could show me where it was.”

Swillna jumped down from the swing, “Oh yeah! The path might be grown over by now, but I can find the way no problem!” Swillna began leading in the opposite way of the boys. Perfect.

Over grown was a bit of an understatement. Once they had made it past the edge of the park they were forced to crouch through the surrounding forest, and even then the branches still snagged on Olio’s hair and clothes. Swillna appeared to be getting scratched up as well, but her mood only seemed to improve the further they went.

“Yes! We’re close now!” Swillna stood up as they reached a small clearing overshadowed by a huge apple tree. Immediately, Swillna began to climb. As Olio reached the trunk Swillna shouted, “Catch!” She caught the apple just in time and turned it over in her hands. It was mostly red but it had streaks of gold in it. She had never seen one like it before. “They’re really good,” Swillna continued. “It’s lucky that we came in the right season for them. I’m going to throw some more down. You ready?” Olio stuffed the first apple in her pocket then held out the bottom of her shirt to catch more.

After their pockets could hold no more the two settled down by the bottom of the tree to eat some of their spoils. “What are we even going to do with all of these apples?” Olio asked as she took a bite.

“I know! They are so good!” Swillna replied.

“Yeah… but what are we going to do with all of them!?” Olio repeated.

“Oh, well I’ll probably eat one more and then we can bring the rest home. I still remember when I first found the tree. Dad was worried because he thought I’d gotten lost, then I showed up with my little backpack filled with apples. Now that I think about it, I don’t think I ever showed him where the tree was. Even now I still don’t know what kind of apple tree it is.” Swillna continued chattering, and this time Olio truly relaxed. This was what made Swillna different from the others. She wasn’t trying to impress anyone; she really just wanted to share a part of herself with someone else. 

Eventually Olio stood to brush herself off. “We should probably get going. The moogle hole will have to wait another day,” she said with a smile.

As the pair made their way to edge of the forest Olio came to a stop. There were three guys leaning against her car. Of course, they had recognized it. She stood frozen as her mind scrambled over what to do. Swillna was already staring at her; she had to figure out something to say before she started asking questions.

“Olio?”

“Here it comes,” she thought.

“Can I have your keys?” 

“My? What? Why?!” Olio glanced to see if they had heard. “I’m not giving you my keys!” she said in hushed tone. “You can’t even drive!”

“I’m not driving anywhere. Just hand me the keys and wait over there.” Swillna pointed to the corner where the forest met the parking lot.

Olio looked at Swillna. She had never seen her look so serious. Hesitantly, Olio pulled her keys out of her pocket and handed them over.

She grew nervous as Swillna marched straight for the car. “Oh god they must be a foot taller than her,” Olio thought.

Swillna paused as she approached the front of the car. “Oh excuse me,” she said to Armstrong. “I just need to get into my car.” After a short pause and a confused look, he stepped to the side to let her past, but he also stayed in the area.

“Shit!” thought Olio. “I gotta find a way over there.” She started creeping along the side of the forest when she heard the car start. “Oh No, what is she-“

That was when Swillna turned up the radio. “Cause I'm having a good time, having a good time. I'm a shooting star leaping through the skyyyyy, like a tiger defying the laws of gravityyyyyy” That’s when she started to sing. “I’M A RACING CAR PASSING BYYY, LIKE LADY GODIVA! I’M GONNA GO GO GO THERE’S NO STOPPING MEEEEEEEE!” 

Armstrong and his goons left before the “don’t stop me now.” Olio snuck over and slipped into the car as Swillna slid over into the passenger’s seat singing “YES I’M HAVING A GOOD TIME, I’M HAVING A BALL.”

Only once the song was finished, and they were well away from the park did Olio turned down the radio. “Um, thanks for that.”

“No problem,” shrugged Swillna “I like Queen.” She gave Olio a knowing smile.

Olio wondered what Swillna had guessed, or if she had actually figured it out. Then she decided that this time, she didn’t care. This time, she didn’t change the station. This time, she turned that sucker up and sang the rest of the way home.


End file.
